1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a key structure and a keyboard thereof with a frame to dispose an end part of a supporting element between the frame and a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer simply processing word in the past is improved to process video, media and video gaming, and has a variety of functions nowadays. Of computer and computer devices, the keyboard is still an integral interface device for computers. The keys on the keyboard represent different functions such that a user presses the keys on the keyboard to transmit signals for controlling the computer.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional key structure. The conventional key structure 10 comprises a keycap 101, two supporting elements 102, an elastic element 103, and a base 104. The above elements are described as following.
The supporting elements 102 support the keycap 101. The elastic element 103 is disposed under the keycap 101, and the base 104 holds the supporting elements 102 and the elastic element 103.
The supporting elements 102 are disposed and pivot on the base 104 between the keycap 101 and base 104 such that the keycap 101 moves upward and downward relative to the base 103.
However, during assembly of the conventional key structure 10, because the supporting elements 102 are disposed and pivots on the base 104 between the keycap 101 and the base 104, when the keycap 101 moves upward and downward relative to the base 103, the supporting elements and the elastic element 103 are exposed and are not covered by an object. Thus, when the keycap 101 moves upward and downward, the supporting elements 102 and the base 103 are easily broken or smudged by solids or exposed to liquids. In addition, because the supporting elements 102 are disposed and pivots on the base 104, manufacturing assembly is not very convenient.